Save Me
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: A idea for a new story came up in my head when I watched the Episode Surrender Benson. I missed a particular man in that episode, and the only way to bring him back is to write my own version of it. Repost because of change chapter. Will be ElliotOlivia in the end. First chapter rated M, others T.
1. Chapter 1

**Save me, chapter 1.**

A little idea for a new story came up in my head when I watched the Episode Surrender Benson. I missed a particular man in that episode, and the only way to bring him back is to write my own version of it. Repost because of change chapter.

I'm not sure how many chapters this will have.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing, If I did I would have done everything in my power to bring Elliot back into the show!  
**Rating**: M contains rape

THIS IS MY FIRST LAW AND ORDER FANFIC :) YAY  
Review?

**xx-natasja-xx**

"How do you mean she is still missing?" Elliot yelled as he looked at Don, his former boss "I've been her partner for a decade and I never lost her, I've been away for two years and she gets kidnapped?" Elliot ranted while he sat down in the chair by Don's desk and placed his head in his hands. He was desperate, he left the squad because he wasn't himself anymore, he shot a young girl, fell in love with his partner and got anger issues, he mainly left because he wanted Olivia to be save, not being with the squad anymore would mean that she got a new partner who wouldn't have anger issues which would affect her. He got into therapy to work on himself for the last two years, divorced Kathy just to find out through the television that Olivia got kidnapped and was already missing for several days. When he saw it on the news his heart felt like it got ripped out.

"Elliot" Don started as he walked over towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "We are doing everything we can to find her" he said, feeling bad for Elliot, knowing that he already felt bad about the whole situation, but that Elliot was closer to her then anyone from the squad ever would be. He even wondered if Elliot wasn't the closest person to her from all people Olivia had met in her life.

Elliot looked up at his old captain "I want to help, please Don I need to do this, I can't just sit here and wait till she will be found" he said as he stood up "I promised her I would keep her safe, I was wrong walking out on her without telling her, but I need to find her, I need to show her I keep the promise that I've made to her many years ago" He said, trying to convince Don into letting him help on the case.

Don looked into the eyes of a man who once had fire in his eyes, while now all the eyes reflected was hurt "I will make an exception for you this time, you can meet up with Nick Amaro, her new partner" Don said with a comforting smile

"thank you Cap" Elliot said and started to walk away, before being stopped by Don "Elliot, it isn't his fault so be nice to him" Don warned him, earning a nod from Elliot.

"Oh and Elliot?" Don started, Elliot turned around to face Don again "If I were you I would get lost of that facial hair you created, not that I don't like it but when Olivia will be found she can get scared and not remember you when you have hair like a monkey" Don grinned, earning a chuckle from Elliot before heading to search for Nick Amaro.

**xx-natasja-xx**

It took several hours but they finally got a lead, on where Lewis had been seen for the last time, his car was found on a driveway of an empty house. When they arrived there they got a disappointment, no one was in the house. They searched the car and found some leads towards the beach houses. So they were checking them out now. They already entered five empty houses with no result.

"There are so many empty beach houses this time of the year" Elliot sighed as they looked around for more leads, he really wanted to find her, hell no he needed to find her.

"We will find her, we will" Amaro told him, and tried to convince himself that at the moment, he looked up at the man next to him "You left her broken" He said causing Elliot to look up at him

"How do you mean? I left her so that she would be save, I had temper issues that I took out while I was working, I thought she would be better off without me" He said while the radars in his head started working, what did he meant? What happened to Olivia when he left?

"I didn't know her before, when you were still in the team. But I've heard them talking, she seemed sad, angry, she took risk like it all didn't mean anything to her, she had red and puffy eyes for several months and she just looked broken. The cap once said that he was close to suspending her because of her recklessness, she put her life in danger" Nick said as he watched the man beside him look hurt, he noticed his eyes tearing up "They told me she never was that way before"

Elliot swallowed and quickly wiped a tear away "I've hurt her" he said, thinking out loud

"You love her?" Amaro said in a questioning tone

Elliot looked up at him, feeling his heart break "Since I met her, with all my heart"

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meanwhile

Olivia screamed against the tape on her mouth when he entered her again, forcing himself into her. She cried, her eyes hurting her by every tear escaping from them.

"I think I will keep you around for some time" Lewis said as slipped out of her and then entered her again with force "you are too damn sexy" he grinned with his evil smile "I bet you want to know what plans I have for you, but I have to disappoint you by saving them for myself. But you will love it baby" He said as he kissed her on the tape covering her lips. He just kept thrusting into her with this wicked smile on his face, not caring about all the blood between the both of them.

Olivia kept crying in silence, she really had hoped that someone would come and save her from this pervert but she lost hope. In her dreams Elliot would come and save her. Thinking about him gave her strength and hope for a lifetime, but now she could feel herself giving up, he wasn't going to save her this time, not this time, probably he wouldn't even know that she was kidnapped. She didn't even know if he was alive or dead.  
Every inch of her body hurt, at the moment she couldn't find ant strength to fight against him anymore. She felt dirty, ashamed that this could happen to her after all these years of practice. She just hoped that this would stop soon and that he would finally shoot that damn bullet into her head. She cried and closed her eyes, hoping he would get tired of her soon.

**xx-natasja-xx**

"This house has been empty for several months" Nick said as he pointed at a deserted beach house, a grey and white house. "I suggest we take a look at it" he said getting out of the car, grabbing his gun in his hand before opening the trunk of his car and taking out another gun, handing it to Elliot

"thanks" Elliot said, knowing that Nick was risking his job by giving him a gun while he wasn't a squad member anymore.

They slowly reached the house and walked around, checking if someone was there.  
Nick stopped when he noticed some movement in one of the rooms. He tapped Elliot on the shoulder and pointed towards the way he thought to have noticed something. Elliot nodded a yes towards to him before mentioning to go back to the front door. Arriving there Nick quickly called Cragen to inform them about the house and the little movement inside, and they got the order to go in.

Elliot kicked the door right after that, letting Nick in first while getting a good hold of the gun, taking it off the safety lock. They stormed into the room where Olivia was kept as they heard another door close. Elliot noticed Olivia and tears started to form in his eyes, he looked up at Nick "go" he said as he quickly ran over to Olivia.  
He quickly got her hands free before taking the tape off her feet and mouth "I'm so sorry" he said as she started to cry and she quickly looked down, embarrassed of herself. Elliot noticed and quickly grabbed a blanket and put it around her.

Olivia was shocked from all the things that happened the last day, and she couldn't believe Elliot was actually there with her. She shy looked up, tears still streaming over her face as she looked right into his eyes, eyes that were filled hurt and sadness.  
"Elliot" she croaked

"It's okay Liv, you don't have to talk now if you don't want to. Can you get up?" He asked her, having noticed her current state, her wounds and bruises.

Olivia nodded a yes as she tried to get up, Elliot handed her his hand to help her which she took after a moment of thoughts. He helped her get up and supported her when she was too weak to stand on her own feet "on a scale of 0 to 10 what is the pain?" he asked her, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer

Olivia looked up at him, still ashamed but also happy to see Elliot again "a 11" Olivia said, when Elliot looked into her eyes he could see the pain.

"Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me" Olivia said, not sure if she was ready to be touched by another man, but knowing that she could trust Elliot and wanting a shoulder to cry on she decided to ask him anyway. Elliot always have been the only man where she could be herself, where she could cry without holding back

Elliot pulled her into a hug and sat down on the bed, holding her into his lap, her face placed on his shoulder. She started sobbing onto his shoulder and he just continued to hold her until the ambulance arrived.

**xx-natasja-xx  
**  
Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Save me, chapter 2.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, your follows and favorites!**

**A/N**: I've only seen the episode surrender Benson, not the ones after. I live in the Netherlands and the episodes here stopped at the episode before this one, thus when Lewis came onto the screen for the first time. So only my imagination from here on.  
I'm still not sure how many chapters this one will have.

**xx-natasja-xx  
**  
Elliot walked into Olivia her hospital room, they arrived there hours ago and they sedated her right away due to her injuries. Elliot just left the room to grab some coffee before she would wake up. Her room was empty, the others from the squad went back to the station to do paperwork and told Elliot to call them when she was awake. He sighed as he looked at her, he never had her seen this way, so fragile, beaten up and hurt. He know she was raped but he couldn't think about that now. He needed to stay strong for her, she couldn't see him hurt. Inside he was glad that Nick killed the bastard when he tried to catch him, he knew that he would have done it otherwise. Elliot took a sip of his hot hospital coffee that just tasted like ditchwater. He took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb, waiting for her to wake up.

A couple more hours passed and Elliot woke up by someone calling his name softly. He slowly opened his eyes, remembering where he was and why again before noticing that Olivia was awake. He smiled at her "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked her as he stroked her hand, he wanted to place a kiss on her cheek but he was to afraid that she would get scared.

Olivia's voice croaked when she tried to speak, her throat was still very dry from the intubate tube that they got out just moments before. Elliot shushed her and handed her the glass of water and helped her drink through a straw "you don't need to talk if it hurts to much" he told her with a assuring smile.

"Thank you" Olivia said softly, before starting to tremble and before she knew it tears were escaping her eyes. Olivia wasn't a person who would cry easily but she couldn't control it this time, she didn't want to admit it but she was broken.

"Oh Liv" Elliot said before getting up and hugging her. When he did Olivia froze for a moment, pushing him away. Then she took a look in his eyes and she pulled him back to her, hugging him and laying her head onto his shoulder. Elliot felt like her save haven, she knew she could trust him with her live, even though he left her two years ago.

When Olivia stopped sobbing they moved apart and Elliot smiled at her, whipping a strand of hair out of her face "I'm here for you" He said, knowing that he should have been there the last two years. He always brought her home, made sure that she was save inside. It was just something that he did and he knew not all partners would do that, but deep inside he hoped that Nick had been a partner like that, then maybe she would have been save, they would have found Lewis together. He sighed, knowing that overthinking it didn't change the fact that it all happened and it couldn't be changed, they couldn't rewind the time back.

"Thank you" Olivia said, giving him a small smile "I've missed you so much!" She said as she sighed content, happy to have him by her side. "I forgive you" she said and she noticed Elliot his eyes tear up

Elliot blinked his eye "I've missed you too, and your shouldn't forgive me that easily, I left, that was wrong" He told her as she lay back in the bed, still sore and tired.

"I bet you had a good reason to leave me like that" she stated, knowing explanations would come later, knowing she had one question she needed to ask him "Did Nick catch him? How long was I out?" she asked while fidgeting with her fingers

Elliot took her hand in his "you were out for almost a day, they sedated you because of your injuries" he said, while not trying to break down, seeing her in this bed, so broken hurt him so much, a hundred times more than walking in on Kathy cheating on him. He comforted himself with the thought that she would be fine eventually and that he was there for her in the meantime to help her get her live back on track. "And as for Lewis, Nick shot the bastard, he is dead so don't worry about that anymore, you are save" He told her while placing a kiss on her forehead "I promised that I would call the squat when you were awake, are you fine by yourself for a moment?"

Olivia nodded a yes and Elliot walled out the room, she sighed and hated her emotions when some more tears escaped her eyes. Crying she fell asleep some minutes later.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Three days had passed and finally the day came that Olivia could go home, the last couple days had been rough but Elliot stayed by her side all the time, he only went home to get changed and catch up some sleep when he knew someone else was by her side. He got to know Nick better in the same time and they found out that they could get along very well, both wanting the same for Olivia.

A day earlier Cassidy showed up but Olivia told him that they were over, partly blaming him for what happened. Knowing that if he had shown up that evening everything could have been different, he could have saved her. But that wasn't the only reason of their break-up, their relation was already falling apart before it happened, and they both knew it. The trust was gone.

Elliot stopped the car in front of her apartment building, he got the keys out the ignition and turned to face Olivia, taking his hand in his "Are you sure you are ready?" he asked, still thinking it's a bad idea to go back into that building

Olivia took a deep breath before looking up at him "I'm as ready as I ever will be" she said before opening the door and leaving the car.

Together they walked into the building, Elliot holding Olivia's hand in his while his other hand supported her broken ribs, making sure he was gently and not hurting her. In total silence they arrived at her door.

Olivia held the key in her hand, while she stared at the door, fear creeping in, her heartbeat going harder and faster as if her heart was going to explode or jump right out her chest at that moment. He looked up at Elliot, handing him the key knowing he would understand that she wanted him to open the door.

Elliot did what she wanted him to do, he opened the door and together they slowly walked in. When Olivia stood in her house, just near the entrance she felt like she was getting sick, fear coming back to her, seeing images of Lewis with a gun pointed to her head, everything of those four days came back to her. With fear in her eyes she looked at Elliot before breaking down "I can't do this" she said hyperventilating and before she knew it the world went black.

**xx-Natasja-xx**

**It's short I know, but I really wanted you to give an update.**  
**I will try and update soon, my internship has ended so I have some more spare time to write.**

**Please review and make my day!**


End file.
